Clumsy Kate
by myumyuneko
Summary: Spooky things are happening in a small town called BlunderBerry.


Kate stumbled down the stairs, nearly falling, but she somehow just managed not to. "Careful princess, take your time down those steps there's no need to rush yourself!" Her dad said looking up from the newpaper with a smile present on his face. Katey gave a small smile back, in return to her father's smile. She pushed some of her pink hair back and out of the way. Usually it was tied up, but today was different from just any other day!

"I know dad! I know! I'm really super excited to go back to school! I mean I-!" Katey tripped, at the very last step, on her own hair. Luckily soft carpeting cushioned the impact a little bit. Still, her father rushed over to her. "Katey, baby! My princess! Oh are you alright?!" He imidiatly began checking to see if she had and injuries. She pushed him away with a soft sigh. "I'm fine Dad!" "Are you sure because-." "Dad!" He nodded to her. "Okay." Helped her get to her feet. "Thanks." She dusted herself off, and then went to get her backpack, which was laying next to the door. "I gotta go Dad, Or I'll be late for school and I don't want that when it's my first day!" She slung the empty backpack over her left shoulder.

"Okay sweetie, be safe my little princess~! I love you! Oh and have a terrific day at school!" Katey smiled as she opened the front door. "I love you too Dad, and I will! Bye!"

With that all said and done, Katey closed the door. Katey headed off straight for BlunderBerry HighSchool. "Kat!" "Georgy!" Katey was pulled into her friend and they hugged each other tight as they could! "How's it going?" He asked as they started walking together through the halls. "Going good Georgy, It's going good!" Kate almost tripped and fell, but George caught her. "Careful Kate!" Katey shrugged him off. "Ah, well. Listen, I got to make a turn here. I'll see you later okay?" Katey nodded. Katey herself was almost to class. When she then bumped into Kevin and fell back onto her butt. Her books along with his were sent flying in various directions.

Katey shook her head and quickly scrambled to get her, along with Kevin's books. "I'm so sorry Kevin!" Kevin sneered at Katey when she offered him his books back. He yanked them from her smaller hands so hard that it almost caused her to fall back again. "You clumsy piece of Shit!" He growled, And when she had recovered, getting up a little taller, he slammed all of his books down on her head. Katey who wasn't expecting that had yelped out. The force being enough to knock her back down. "Ow!" Katey whimpered and rubbed the back of her head. "Shut up!" He sneered again, making Katey wince as he walked away from her.

Katey rubbed her head some more. Finally she got up and then went to her first class. She was late, the teacher frowned at her as she toke an empty seat in the back, but she said nothing to Kate. Sighing Katey shook her head. 'Kevin's probably just-a bit lonely...' Kate thought silently, biting at the end of her pencil. Kevin never did have a lot of friends. 'He's not actually mad at me, he's not bad either! He's lonely is what he is!' Kate couldn't focus on the bad that was in people. No. She preferred to only look at the good that was in people. 'No one could ever be completely evil...' She looked over at Kevin. His face was unreadable. She looked harder then. Taking a look at Kevin's heart. 'He's-he's more than just sad! He's been hurt so badly-and by his own family no less! Oh how horrible that must be!' Now Kate felt sad...Kevin turned his head and glared at Kate when he caught her starring at him. Behind that tough exterrior though,Katey knew that she could see him crying out for help! The bell rang. "Hey! Why were you starring at me you fricking clumsy ass freak!" He cornered her.

Though Kate remained calm as this happened. He grabbed her shirt, pulling her forwardbefore slamming her back into the hard wooden wall. "Answer me!" He snarled at her, demanding the desired answer to his question. Katey without uttering a single word wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a comforting embrace. "W-what the-the hell are you doing!?" He tried to pull away from her but she held onto him tightly, refusing to let go. "LET ME GO!" He shouted. "No. I saw your heart. I'm sorry for what your family has done to you, Kevin."

He froze dead in his 's when she finally decided to release him. "W-what?" He was shocked, but she was sure that anyone would be shocked if she told them this. That or suspisous anyways. Katey gave him a soft kind-hearted smile, touching his shoulder. "But it's really okay Kevin! Because you see, it not your fault at all!" He turned away from her. "Y-your crazy! I have NO idea what the hell your talking about!" "Yes you do Kevin. And it's really okay!" He turned back to her. She hugged him again, and this time, he hugged her back. "Thank-you..." He whispered to her. "Your welcome." She pulled away, smiling up at Kevin. "I'm here for you Kevin. Anytime you need me. For anything!" He nodded, and so did she. They then sadly had to part, going to there next classes before they were late.

After school, Katey headed home. When inside, she kicked off her shoes. She let her backpack fall from her shoulder and let it hit the carpet with a thud. Her father peaked at her from the kitchen, wearing a apron and holding a lattle in his right hand. He had a big smile on his face. His full black hair was messy and in his face, bangs covering his grassy green eyes. "Oh hi princess!" Katey brushed some pink hair away. "Hey Dad!" The smell hit her just then, reaching her nose and filling it with a wonderful smell. Taco's. "How was school?"He asked her, making the usual normal casual talk with her."Fine, it was fine. Mmm! Oh Dad those Taco's! They smell so-so good!" Her father laughed a bit. "Hungury then, I take it?" Katey licked her lips nodding. "Yeah, starved!"

"Well not to worry princess! You won't have very long to wait! Because they are almost done!" He disappeared back into the kitchen. "That's good!" She plopped right down onto the couch and turned on the Tv. "Got any homework then Dear?" He asked as he called from his place in the kitchen. "Nope!" Katey called back. Katey closed her eyes. Swamp, the swamp. She could hear the laughter now ringing through her ears. The pleas for help, mist was everywhere, she couldn't see anything. But here she never could. "Where are you? I have come to help you all! Just please! Where are you!?"She shouts loudly, as loud as she could! The cries a laughter grew gradually louder, and louder and-. "STOP IT!" She covers her ears. It only seemed to increase. Louder, louder! Louder-. "Katey! Princess! Please, wake up wake up!" Katey stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"H-huh? What?" Her father was looking at her with concern clearly on his face, kneeled down next to her.'Worried about me.' She thought to herself. "Just a nightmare Dad, that's all." "Dinner's ready-." Katey hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, the smell of those delicious taco's were filling her nose. Her stomach growled, but Katey waited for her father before she dug in. She was a fast eater so it did really take Katey very long before she finished off having a couple helpings.

"That was delicous Dad!" He chuckled. "Well I'm glad that you liked it princess!" Katey walked her plate over to the sink, she washed it and dried it. Helping her father with the dishes. When they were done, Katey went up the stairs into her room. Her room was small, a bed, bookcase. A Tv with antenna's and a small window with some ragity curtains hanging over it, it was a very moldy green sort of color. Dull and ugly.

Katey went over to her bed, her curtains were the farthest thing from her mind at the moment though right now. No. It wasn't those hidious curtains but the swamp that was on her mind. She kept having those dreams about it... But the real question was why? why did she keep having that dream about some swamp repeatively? Katey looked over to where her Dairy was. Placed on her bedside table. It was a deep dark red. She reached out and picked it up, flipping to the next blank page.

Dear Dairy,

Kevin was lost today, hurt I mean. His family-they were hurting him! How awful is that? Anyways, He tried hurting me. I told him I knew, and at first he was shocked, then disbeliving. He tried to go about pushing me away. But I wouldn't let that happen! I wouldn't budge, I stayed right where I was. Finally he let loose, broke down, we hugged and then he thanked me. Things like this tend to happen to me a lot. But that's okay! I love helping others! However, when I got home-I, well. I had that dream again! The dream about the swamp you know? It pains me, it really does when I hear those cries of pain and I can't DO anything! I can't help but to wonder if the forest,(which is located near the school)has something to do with all of this!

I mean, what if that same swamp that I'm seeing in my dreams is and HAS been there. In the forest all of this time?

Katey closed her Dairy upon hearing a crack of thunder outside her window. Katey hopped off of her bed and went over to her window, pushing back thos ugly curtains. The sky was dark, black with grey clouds. Rain was coming down so rapidly. Tapping harshly on the glass. There was a flash of light and then a big boom! The small hous rattled slightly from such force. Trees outside were shaking violently against the harsh winds. People who were walking were also struggling against the powerful winds and the heavy rain fall, they were stumbling back a bit as they tried to push on forward. Their hair flying wildly about, and out of control, whipping around the place. Katey starred in Awe. Her mouth hung open and her pink eyes were wide at what was happening. Who could blame her?

Only moments before it had been sunny with not so much as a cloud in the sky even! So it was perfectly natural, and highly resonable that she'd be so stunned by what was happening! She looked away from the sight. Slowly going back to lay on her bed. The storm carried on through out the night. Katey hardly got any sleep anyways. Sometime around midnight she had gotten a text message. 'Who in the world would be calling me so late?' She picked up her phone and flipped it open. Seeing the number come up as unknown, the number being one that she didn't know...*STAY AWAY FROM THE SWAMP FORT THEE WHO SHALL'T ENTER MAY NEVER AGAIN RETURN!* "What?" She starred at the screen on her phone. "What does that mean?" She closed her phone. 'What does that mean?' She fell asleep.

The sun shone brightly lighting the small town. Katey's eyes fluttered open, she sat up and let out a big yawn. With her arms out stretched in the air. Her covers slid down from her body a little bit, resting in her lap. Kate rolled and then litterly fell right out of her bed. She groaned and used her bed for supports, using it to help her get back up. She made her way over to her dresser. Picking out a tank-top and a simple pair of jean shorts to wear. Tossing her dirty clothes into her hamper. She brushed her long hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. Her long pink hair touched the ground, trailing after her.

Sometimes it was the source of her clumsiness, tripping her. There wasn't any school today, it was canceled because of the storm yesturday. There was a note that explained why her father left. Katey shrugged. It wasn't all that unusal. *STAY AWAY!* What's in the swamp that makes it so damn dangerous? Katey took a bite of the yellow apple in her hand. The taste was sweet and she bit into the fruit again. Swirling the chunk in her mouth a little before swallowing and finishing the whole apple with one last bite before she threw away the remains of the yellow apple into the trash bin.

Katey decided that she would do a little exploring in the forest. *NEVER RETURN!* Just in case anything should happen she grabbed her cell phone. Then emptying whatever was in her backpack she put a few things in it. She went outside, then she began walking towards the direction of the forest. The ground was wet so Katey was wearing a pair of tennis shoes. The air was so thick and a little bit foggy, so it was just a little harder to see than normal. When she got there Kevin was in the way. "Katey-? Your not thinking of-going in therere are you?" He was scared, but why exactly was he scared. What reason was there for him to be so scared?

"Well yes actually I was-." She paused, raising an eyebrow. "Why?" The look on his face was pure horror. "Haven't you heard?" Katey shook her head. "No." "Anyone that enters mysteriously vanishs and never comes back!" *NEVER RETURN!* Katey gulped. "Y-you don't say?" "This is SERIOUS Kat! Don't go in there! I don't want to lose you!" She looked at his heart, utter and complete fear. "Kevin..." He stompted his foot. "NO! Katey, promise me! Promise me you WON'T go in there! Promise me Katey!" Katey was silent. Some colorful leafs gently blew around them.

"Okay." She said after awhile. "I promise" Relief washed over Kevin's face, and he even smiled a little. Though his smile quickly faded after her heard Katey's question... "Kevin, if this place is as dangerous as you say, then why exactly are you here?" Now Kevin looked nervous. His eyes darted to the forest,, then back to Katey who was watching him intently. "I-I don't know actually..."Kevin softly said. "Let's take a walk." Katey suggests, and kevin in turn nods to her. At sunset the two parted. It toke Katey half an hour to get back to her house.

The next day at school, Katey never saw Kevin in any of her classes that she had with him. At first she just assumed that he might have gotten sick. But something in her heart told her that it was something else. "Kevin..." She whispered to herself. "Kevin-where have you gone? After school, her phone went off-unknown name, the same unknown name that had called her at midnight.

*Thine friend should Hav't taken heed of his own warning...Unsmartith he, forth his own curiousty is thine own's fault!* Katey gasped. What did that mean? What happened to Kevin? *NEVER RETURN!* *STAY AWAY!* *Mysteriously vanish, never come back!* *STAY AWAY!* Katey covered her ears. "Katey-." A hand went to Katey's shoulder, making her nearly jump out of her skin. "Katey? Are you alright?" George. "Yes of course-I-I uh. I need to go!" She ran off "Katey!" Her friend called after her but she just kept running. Scrapping her knee as she tripped, getting up and pumping her legs as fast as she could until she was home. Her dad was waiting for her, wearing a frown on his lips. Green eyes sad.

"D-Dad?" He pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh Katey-baby! I'm so sorry!" 'Daddy?' This had to be serious..."Dad?" He pulled away."Sweet heart-it. Well it seems that your friend has-disappeared." Katey stood in silent shock, this was all just way to much! "W-what?" Katey ran out the door. Back to the forest. Then ran in... After a few years she came across the swamp, but there was no sign of Kevin to be found anywhere! *I must welcome thee Katey. To hell on earth. May you havs't a wonderful stay here...Because your never going back. This is your home now! So again, I welcome thee!* All katey thought was, 'What have I gotten myself into?'


End file.
